How to Save a Life
by WeepingAngel1
Summary: After the final battle, Hermione and Malfoy have an interesting discussion... on how to save a life.


Hermione Granger stared in amazement at the person standing next to her in one of the many corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The person who had tormented her for the past seven years of school. The person who made it his job to make her life miserable. The person whose life she had just saved.

"We just _saved _your _life!_" She exclaimed, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Draco Malfoy refused to meet her gaze. "Yeah. Still doesn't change anything."

"So that's just it then? The battle's over, the good guys have won, and you're going to go slinking back to daddy and mummy and your Slytherin chums, tail between your legs?"

Malfoy said nothing for a moment, then looked away, toward where his parents were waiting for him. "I-I don't belong here."

Hermione blinked, confusion etched on her face. "Is there somewhere else you'd rather talk?"

Malfoy shook his head, frustrated. "No, no, I mean I don't belong _here_, with you. I'm not one of the _good guys_."

"Then why don't you try to be one of the good guys?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you the way I am, huh?" Malfoy froze, realizing what he just said. "I have to go." He muttered, sliding away.

Hermione's mouth formed a silent "oh" of shock. Not good enough for her. He said that he wasn't good enough for _her_. Her eyes widened. "Wait!" She yelled, chasing after him. "What did you mean, not good enough for me?"

Malfoy turned to glare at her. "Nothing."

"You-how- _Do you fancy me?" _

"In your dreams, Granger." He blushed as he said it, though.

"Alright. Okay. Sit down." Hermione dragged Malfoy onto a bench next to her. He immediately scooted away from her. "Let's just forget that. Why won't you join us? The fight's over, we _won!_ You don't have to pretend anything. Voldemort's _dead!_"

"What makes you think I was ever pretending?"

Hermione's face went blank. "Oh, so that's how it is. We _saved_ your _life! _You owe us!_" _

"I don't owe you anything. You didn't just save my life, you ruined it!" Malfoy snapped.

"Fine, oh wise one, why don't you tell me how to do it right!"

"Do what right?"

"Save a life!"

Malfoy slumped. "Y-you did it fine. It isn't you. It's me."

"Well, tell me how to save _your _life then, because I'm obviously doing it wrong."

Malfoy glared at her. "No, wait. I changed my mind. It _is_ you."

"AUGH!"

"What?"

"You!" Malfoy waited in silence. "You-you're so _frustrating!"_

"Sorry." He sighed.

"No don't be. Just tell me what I did wrong."

Malfoy gazed at her a moment. "Fine."

"So…?"

"You-you have to mean it." Hermione looked at him imploringly. "I mean, you can't just save someone, you have to want to save them. You have to be able to say, 'I'm really glad I saved you'."

"Oh, well that's really easy. I'm really glad I saved you." Hermione grinned.

"No, no! You have to mean it!" He turned away. "Never mind."

"Wait. Show me how to mean it."

Malfoy grinned. "Okay. Did you see Spiderman?"

She laughed. "Sure."

"Well, Peter Parker goes around saving people to make the world a better place, right?"

"I don't know. I think he just liked flaunting his abilities. Besides, Superman had way cooler powers."

"Okay, pretend he was doing it to make the world a better place. Well, when he sees a bad guy falling off a building, he saves him, but he doesn't think, _wow, I'm really glad I saved this guy!_" Hermione laughed. "Exactly. But let's say it's Mary Jane falling off the building. When he saves her, he can say with a straight face, _I'm glad I saved you!_"

"I don't know. Wouldn't he just kiss her?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Same thing."

Hermione laughed again. "But in that situation, wouldn't I be Peter Parker and you Mary Jane?"

"Hey that's not fair! I never said we should apply the situation to… this."

"Well, I said so." Hermione leaned in closer. "And since saying, _wow, I'm really glad I saved you_ didn't work, I guess I'm gonna have to try the other approach." Hermione slowly leaned in, her eyes closed, and kissed Malfoy. Then breathing softly, she leaned away.

Malfoy made a strangled sound.

"So, how did I do?" Hermione whispered.

"W-what?" He stammered, still in shock.

"Have I learned how to save a life?"

"I-uh… Yes." Hermione smiled, her eyes opening. Malfoy smiled back. "Brilliant."

Reviews are all appreciated.


End file.
